


Reality Doesn't Have to Hurt

by Panther1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bartender!Iwaizumi, M/M, actor!Oikawa, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panther1/pseuds/Panther1
Summary: He was a mere disappointment to his family simply because of his ambitions and life choices. In the end, he drifted away from his relatives as easily as a stray cat would. But in the end, that's what he was. A stray, having the luck to get a scholarship into one of the best acting schools in Japan, but at the end of the day, he still had to find a part time job as to pay for his rent, and just generally for himself.Oikawa Tooru had just the luck to find a job as a singer in the Aoba Johsai bar, where a certain bartender manages to make him forget about the negatives of life for a minute or two.





	1. The Past and the Present

The tall, brown haired, young adult was many amongst the other pedestrians on the busy streets of the outskirts of Tokyo. But unlike others, his mind didn't wander as to contemplate about what he was going to have for dinner, his work, school, or perhaps some other usual matter that people had a tendency to think about.

 

_Human hearts are constantly hungry, devouring the lies that they are offered on a silver plate, for those taste better than the painful truth._

 

Oikawa Tooru looked up at the grey coloured sky, letting out a breath that he didn't even realise that he was holding. He reminisced the beautiful blue skies that he was able to wake up to see, back when he was still a child. He used to live with both of his parents, get exceptional grades at school, play on the volleyball team, and generally make people proud. Good times.

 

_All of the lies have a sour after taste, one that sometimes may not be able to go away for weeks, months, years._

 

His brows furrowed as the first couple of raindrops landed on his nose, making him aware of his surroundings once again. So it was going to rain, after all. He would be better off trying to remember his lines for the upcoming mock play for his exam later, but now, it would be nice to avoid getting drenched. Shoving his hands deeper into his pockets, he picked up his pace, doing his best as to avoid the upcoming rain.

 

_Sometimes, they don't go away at all._

* * *

 

Aoba Johsai was a pretty known bar, known for the best place to go to when one wanted to get a drink and relax for a night, but not get completely wasted, or anything along those sort of lines. Oikawa moved in the nearby apartment only a couple of months ago, as to be able to get to his college classes on time without having to wake up at ungodly hours.

It all happened only a couple of days ago, when the weather seemed pleasant enough for once, enough for Oikawa to take the longer route to the train station as to enjoy a rare situation like this, where he didn't have to rush for his train, or rush as not to get too soaked in the rain.

He was walking past Aoba Johsai, a bar that he only knew by name that was mentioned once or twice to him. An advert caught his attention, and Oikawa, using the minute that he had to spare, paused as to take a hasty look at the poster. It was an advertisement for a job, if one was to be more specific.

He copied down the number, which clearly stood out on the said poster, before continuing to the train station. A couple of days later, after taking a look at his unpaid bills, he decided to call the number. The manager seemed pretty welcoming, going by the name Suga, and it was surprising how much of a pleasure he was to talk to.

So, desperate to find some kind of job to pay for his rent, Oikawa agreed. Now, a couple of days later, he was rethinking his choices as he entered the bar, glancing around for anyone who might look responsible enough as to let him know where Suga is.

The bar was flooded by the dim lights and surprisingly quiet music, filled with conversations of the customers and their laughter, sharp clinks of glasses, orders being made. Almost naturally, Oikawa's shoulders lost any tension that they gained upon entering the barand he took a couple of steps inside, glancing around for anyone who might help him, but it only took a couple of seconds before a somewhat short, silver haired man approached him with a smile that was too bright for the dimly lit room.

"Welcome to Aoba Johsai. I think we'll skip the formalities, though, I'm hoping that you could perform in about ten minutes, as planned."

* * *

 

 The room quietened down when the young man sat down by the piano, slender, pale fingers skimming over the notes, though not making one sound in the somewhat quiet room. He was quite tall, with broad shoulders, accompanied by chocolate brown hair and eyes. He gave off a sense of importance and strength, his posture composed as he began to play.

Soft, gentle music filled the room, now being the solitary sound in the bar. The man poured his soul into it, into the beginning itself, and for that small sacrifice of his, nothing less than breathtaking music came out of it. But that was the only beginning itself.

 

" _Well you only need the light when it's burning low_ ,"

 

His voice was a new matter, it mixed perfectly with the soft piano music as if it was created for that sole purpose. It was mesmerizing and enchanting, and it baffled Iwaizumi how this stranger could just turn up out of nowhere and amaze everyone as easily as if he did it for a living.

For the first time when working in the bar, Iwaizumi put down the glass that he was currently cleaning on the wooden bar, carefully watching the stranger that took both the customers and staff of the bar by surprise with his natural abilities.

* * *

 

The applause was somewhat overwhelming, really, but Oikawa received it gratefully, and performed a couple of more songs before taking his well deserved break, so slinking off the stage, and heading towards the bar for a drink. Not alcohol, but just something to soothe his throat.

The brown haired man sat down by the bar, giving a light sigh as he leaned back in the seat, before catching a glance of the bartender. Then turning to look at the stranger properly.

Tall. Broad shoulders. Dark hair. A serious gaze which was clearly a mere facade, hiding more gentle feelings.

Too busy to notice the said bartender turning to him with a questioning, curious but amused look on his face.

"Can I get you anything?"


	2. Acquaintances  and Last Minute Saves

"Can I get you anything?"

 

As if snapping out of a trance, the brown haired stranger suddenly blinked and shuddered lightly, as if shaking himself awake. Must have been the cold. For a moment, he looked completely and utterly lost, but a second is only a mere second, and it was gone as quickly as it had appeared. The stranger visibly forced an apologetic smile and nodded. 

"Uh... Water would be nice." He replied hastily. "Sorry. Just a bit tired."

Iwaizumi didn't really reply, he only nodded, turning away as to get the order. Though he decided to let the thirsty beast known as curiousity drink when he set down the glass in front of the stranger. Almost instantly, he found himself turning away from those grateful, chocolate brown eyes, somewhat toned arms, and a gaze that held so many emotions at once that it was simply baffling. Just like their natural talent and knack when it came to musical performances. A music major, perhaps?

"Aren't we all?" Small talk. That would be nice, right? A safe territory for Iwaizumi, who could call himself an absolute professional at creating conversation which wouldn't seem too awkward for the maximum couple of minutes that customers would be ordering their drinks. He was the bartender, after all. It was his job to talk to strangers, and serve them. He set on cleaning a glass that he already had about two times this night, but it seemed relaxing enough, repeating an action that didn't require too much thought.

"Mhm." The stranger merely hummed in what seemed like agreement before beginning to sip the water that he was served.

So, the stranger either hated Iwaizumi, hated small talk, or simply didn't want to talk.

And for all that the bartender knew, it could be all three.

* * *

Oikawa just about stopped himself from raising a brow at the bartender's attempt at the so called small talk. As a fan of acting, he was quite the charismatic being, but at the same time, making conversation just for the _sake_ of having a conversation seemed like, truly, something quite boring. About all the usual matters, to add onto that.

That was the bartender's job, though. Maybe he could be nice to this guy for once and not mess it up with his attitude or apparently intimidating nature. So he hummed back, trying to think of a more witty response meanwhile. Hell, he was a soon to be actor, wasn't he? Not to mention his musical abilities, those were, as said by many, exceptional, and Oikawa knew well enough that he was lucky to possess them. It helped with his university application, and would probably help with any job applications in the future. Hopefully.

"Depends if you were pulling a stressed all nighter or sleeping on the job." He added, taking a sip of his water quietly. Mentally cursing himself.

_Great job, Oikawa. Charismatic, aren't you? Go and suggest that he slept on his job. Great. Fantastic. Amazing. Just the politeness required not to seem too rude.  
_

"I'm guessing you're describing yourself with the first part, and mercifully presented me with the latter option." The bartender replied, hopefully with a bit of sass but not enough to put the stranger off, but his tone didn't change, rather stayed as a neutral one. He didn't want to get rid of a possible co worker, at least, not that quickly.

"No, I didn't mean it like that, really..."

"Ah, it's fine. No worries." He replied with a  light shrug, still cleaning the glass. "Not that I get that a lot. So, how come you just suddenly appear out of nowhere and manage to amaze everyone with a clearly natural talent like that?"

Silence accompanied passing moments.

Did he... Did he just compliment Oikawa straight after being insulted? Was he trying to flirt? Impress the other? For as long as Oikawa remembered, compliments usually had a reason behind them. They were just sly ways of trying to get the other to like them more, were they not?

"Not a natural talent..." He mumbled. How come he could reply with a tone that usually dripped with confidence, whereas right now, his words were barely coherent? " I don't really enjoy it that much myself. I actually have trouble singing and playing at the same time." Why was he opening to a complete stranger like that? Was he given some kind of alcohol by accident?

"Do you? How come? It seemed natural from all the way over here."

"Sure, it may have been, but it's all just a performance." Now that the awkward beginnings of the conversation were over, he leaned back slightly, but straightening up a bit as to gain a more comfortable posture. "It's really difficult to focus on both singing and playing, not mentioning getting both perfectly in time. But it does create a better effect, so..." He took another sip of his water. The water wasn't exactly ice cold, but cool enough as to clear his head, though personally, he would have preferred a gust of the evening wind. That usually helped.

"Sure does. Well, whatever the hell you're doing, carry on with it, because it's entertaining as hell."

* * *

This day, the bar was more rowdy than usual, now that not everyday music was played, but a performer was up on the stage, singing and playing to the best of his abilities. Drinks were ordered, laughter could be heard, merry conversations carried on. Suga knew that he didn't make a mistake, quite the opposite actually. He had many musicians performing on his bar's stage, but none of them could be compared to the young, brown haired adult that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

All he hoped for was that he wouldn't vanish into thin air.

He was an absolute natural, but didn't seem to be the kind to settle in during the first night, rather, take his time when doing so. The silver haired man glanced over at the stage with a light smile on his face, one that never seemed to leave his expression.

Oikawa was just finishing up with his last performance for the day, and with that, he would be done for the day. In the corner of his eye, he could clearly see Iwaizumi cleaning up the bar and serving the last drinks of the day, but at the same time, never really turning away from the stage completely.

* * *

It was when everyone was beginning to leave, everything was closing up, that the magic of the evening simply vanished with one event.

Oikawa was finishing off yet another glass of water - after some of his performances, he would keep on coming back to the bar, keep on making conversation, and soon enough, it was clear that the small talk gradually escalated into a usual conversation that was much more relaxed than one that plain acquaintances would have with each other.

Well, as normal as it could get when you have someone like Iwaizumi around, with a seemingly plain attitude. Who, really, showed signs of stubbornness, but was clearly reliable, and just cared in general, even if his somewhat sassy remarks seemed to say otherwise.

Yet, he promised to come back tomorrow. He hasn't relaxed like this for a long time, despite the fact that this was supposed to be a job. He still had some work to finish off for his class, though. He said his farewells, put on his coat, and headed over to the same door that he wanted to avoid so badly only a couple of hours ago.

A certain figure stopped him, though.

The last time Oikawa checked, though, not even the sassiest of beings could make him stop or even pause. Including that one salty blond kid that once accidentally tripped into him, and had the nerve to get pissed.

But this figure was taller than him, most certainly a much older man, with a confident posture, and hands dug deep into his pockets. A foreboding as heavy and cold as ice settled in his stomach. This wasn't an employee, why was he getting stopped?

"Hey, you-"

"Bye." Oikawa cut him off swiftly, trying to move to the side as to get to the door, but the man merely mirrored his movements.

"Ah, a stubborn one, I see." Was that alcohol? It seemed to be. Now that the stranger was so close, he could definitely smell the sickening stench of beer on his breath and cringed away, trying to take a step back. "Would you be so stubborn if I invited you to my place?" He gave a grin that could be compared only to a shark's one, yet more deadly in another sense.

Iwaizumi looked up.

"I have to go..." He felt more like a teenager now, the fifteen year old him whose confidence was mostly just acting when he feared that showing weakness was too pathetic. Not much changed with those kind of opinions. He became quite good at acting itself, though.

"No, you don't." It was like arguing with a child, if Oikawa was going to be honest. " _We_ have to go."

Then he reached for the student, pulling his right hand out of his pocket, moving at a surprisingly swift speed, and he grabbed Oikawa's shoulder, fingers tightening around it like claws of the monster that he was scared of when he was still a child, that lived in the wardrobe, and he pulled him towards the door, with that grin-

"If you would be that kind as to leave." A familiar voice, and another hand, but this time, it pulled him back into the safety of the bar, freeing him of the monster. Iwaizumi. The bartender pulled him closer, closer yet further away from the stranger. "Because if the police take too long to arrive, then I'll have to resort to a special offer of mine, 'brutal violence'. Reserved only for the best of assholes."

And as soon as it had started, it was over. The stranger left without turning back, both surprise and anger written across his face. There was a dull stinging sensation in his right shoulder, Iwaizumi turning to him, letting go off him, worry and concern being the two main emotions that were visible in his expression. Along with anger, for example.

"You're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." What kind of question is that? Of course he wasn't fine. He was barely an adult, he wasn't expecting it, he barely knew what actually did just happen, how quickly it did and how quickly it ended. Yet, the cold ice that had settled was melting away.

"Come on then, my car's parked right outside. I'll give you a ride back."


End file.
